


A Heart's Desire

by YTETD



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul: Re - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tokyo Ghoul: re
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YTETD/pseuds/YTETD
Summary: After having consummated their love for one another, Kaneki and Touka find themselves in each other's arms. They discuss their relationship and the future they're in for.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka
Kudos: 31
Collections: Tokyo Ghoul Fics





	A Heart's Desire

“Why are you  _ crying _ ?” 

Touka Kirishima gazed up at Ken Kaneki from below him. After she’d wiped the single teardrop from his cheek, his body collapsed beside hers atop the sheet they both shared. She held him close and tight. Alone and naked together in this ruined ol’ place, they were both terribly cold and terribly tired. The only warmth either of them could find was in the other’s arms. But neither of them complained. 

“I’m sorry,” he muttered. “I know how much that place meant to you.”

_ Oh, right. That place _ . 

:RE was no more - and for these last few moments, the fact had managed to evade Touka’s mind completely. She felt something cold fester in her stomach as her thoughts dwelled on the subject. But then, turning her attention back to the man in front of her, she started feeling better. 

“I’m sorry too,” Touka said quietly, smiling at him. 

Kaneki shuffled away from her. “It’s  _ not  _ your fault, Touka. I-”

“I know,” Touka broke in, “and it’s not  _ yours  _ either.”

Kaneki was as easy to read as they came; it didn’t take much observation to notice that Touka’s response had done nothing to make him feel better. “I was stupid to come back so soon. I should’ve figured it’d only be a matter of time-” 

Touka had put her finger up to Kaneki’s lips. “It  _ wasn’t  _ your fault.” She then pulled her finger away and they both laid awhile in silence. Then, finally changing the topic of discussion, Touka said, “She used to come visit with you, didn’t she? That woman.”

Kaneki sighed heavily. “Yeah, he did.”

Touka was confused. “ _ He _ ?” she echoed in the hopes of receiving clarification.

“It’s complicated,” Kaneki said. “Trust me.”

“Well, if one thing's for sure,  _ he  _ seemed pretty pissed off at me in particular. What’s that about?”

“I don’t know,” Kaneki muttered. “He didn’t seem like himself.” 

“What about you?” 

“What about  _ me _ ?” 

“She -  _ he  _ \- didn’t seem too happy with you either.” 

“I-” Kaneki looked down. “I can’t say it’s unwarranted.” 

“So what’d you do, date him?”

Kaneki’s face reddened. “What?! N-no!”

Touka couldn’t help but giggle at his reaction.  _ Even after all this time _ , she thought.  _ Some things just don’t change _ . She was glad. 

Kaneki recomposed himself. He found her amusement somewhat calming. “A lot changed after we went for Tsukiyama. We  _ lost  _ someone and - well, you know me well enough by now - I could’ve handled it better.”

“I’m sorry,” Touka muttered, moving in closer to him. 

“Me too.” Kaneki looked down at her as she rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled his usual sorrowful smile. “I should’ve been there for him,” he said. “I should’ve been there for a lot of people.” 

“Yeah.” Touka closed her eyes and snuggled against him. “We could all stand to learn a few things about that.”

“Sometimes I wish I could go back. Change things. But I  _ can’t _ .”

“No,” Touka muttered. “You  _ can’t _ .” She opened her eyes to make sure he’d listen to this: “But it’s not too late to change things  _ now _ . You’ve still got people with you - from Anteiku, from the CCG - and they’re all looking to you for guidance.”

Kaneki felt nauseous hearing this. “I’m just not sure if they’re looking in the right direction.”

“Maybe they’re not,” Touka suggested. “But the least you can do is look out for 'em too. Give them somewhere they can feel safe - where they can  _ live _ .”

Kaneki looked down at her. “And what about you?” 

Touka looked up at him. “What about  _ me _ ?”

“What is it you  _ really  _ want?”

“Honestly?” 

“Honestly.” 

Touka paused; she stared into Kaneki’s eyes. “For you to stop running off all the goddamned time would be a start,” she said with a familiar flare to her voice. “The rest we can figure out along the way.” As she leaned forward to kiss him, Kaneki moved his head down against hers.

“Don’t worry,” he said softly. “I’m not going anywhere this time. I want to stay with you.” His hand found itself moving some of Touka’s hair aside. “ _ All _ of you.”

He kissed her. 


End file.
